voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
World of Winx (2016-2017)
World of Winx is an 2016-2017 animated series created by ' Iginio Straffi'. The first season aired on November 4, 2016 and the second season aired on June 16, 2017 in the. U.S. and in Italy, the first season aired on January 28, 2017 and with the second season airing on June 18, 2017. 'Original/Italian' 'Main Cast' *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom & Narrator *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Gemma Donati as Musa *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Debora Magnaghi as Roxy Supprting Cast *Veronica Puccio as Annabelle & Tinker Bell *Francesca Manicone as Evans *Andrea Lavagnino as The Shaman *Emanuela Ionica as Tigerlily *Nanni Baldini as Ace *Paola Majano as Venomya/Baba Yaga *Letizia Scifoni as Lorelei *Andrea Mete as Gomez 'DuArt Voice Talents' 'Main Cast' * Haven Paschall as Bloom & Narrator * Eileen Stevens as Flora * Jessica Paquet as Stella * Alysha Deslorieux as Aisha * Kate Bristol as Musa * Saskia Maarleveld as Tecna * Suzy Myers as Roxy Supporting Cast *Kate Bristol as BG Character (ep14) and Nadine *Eileen Stevens as Mermaid #1 (eps25-26) & Sophie's Teacher (ep5) *Samara Naeymi as Margot *Suzy Myers as Mermaid #1 (ep17), Mermaid #2 & Dark-brown haired girl (ep17) *Billy Bob Thompson as Light-pink haired boy (ep18), Smee & Cliff *J Griffith as Ace *Graham Halstead as Naoki *Haven Paschall as Mermaid #3 and Light-brown haired girl (eps17-18) *Marc Thompson as Jim & Pirate with green hat *Abe Goldfarb as Matt Barrie *Lisa Flanagan as Venomya *Erica Schroeder as Lorelei & Sophie *Brittany Pressley as Tinkerbell & Annabelle *Sarah Natochenny as Silke Additional voices *Sarah Natochenny *Haven Paschall Latin Spanish Voice Artists 'Main Cast' *Mariangny Álvarez as Bloom & Narrator *Kelly Viloria as Flora *Ivette García as Stella (season 1) *Marisol Durán as Stella (season 2) *Rocío Mallo as Roxy *Mayela Pérez as Musa (season 1) *Navid Cabrera as Musa (season 2) *Yojeved Meyer as Aisha *María López as Tecna Supporting Cast *Catherine J. Reyes as Mermaid #3, Obscura, Sophie's Teacher (ep5) *Nicolas Daza as Ace *Reinaldo Rojas as Cliff *Valentina Toro as Margot *Abigaly Claro as Vertigo *Arelys González as Sophie (season 2) & Mermaid #2 (eps25-26) *Sofía Narváez as Mermaid #2 (ep17) *Carmen Lugo as Sophie (season 1), Tiger Lily *Claudia Álvarez as Nadine & Annabelle *Leisha Medina as Annabelle (ep13) *Walter Claro as Jim *Abraham Aguilar as Matt Barrie & Naoki *Oscar Caraballo as Shaman (season 1) *Gonzalo Márquez as Shaman *Rebeca Aponte as Tinkerbell (S1, S2 EPS15, 17) *Aura Caamaño as Tinkerbell (season 2) *Catalina González as Spirit of Neverland & Stoney *[[ ''' Additional Voices ' Dutch voices '''Main Cast ' *Niki Romijn as Bloom *Mirjam Vriend as Flora *Marlies Somers as Layla *Monique van der Ster as Musa *Jannemien Cnossen as Stella *Meghna Kumar as Roxy *Peggy Vrijens as Tecna Supporting Cast ' *Canick Hermans as Queen/Tinker Bell & Annabelle *Florus van Rooijen as Ace *Dieter Spileers as Jim *Jelle Amersfoort as Gomez *Paul Disbergen as Shaman *Cynthia de Graaff as Evans *Simon Zwiers as Smee *Dilara Horuz as Madelyn *Beatrijs Sluijter as Margot *Casper van Hensbergen as Naoki *Emilie Pos as Silke *Nicoline van Doorn as Sophie *Sander van der Poel as Vincenzo *Shanna Chatterjee as Yu *Roos van der Waerdenz as Louise European French voices 'Main Cast *Alexandra Corréa as Narrator *Carole Baillien as Bloom *Mélanie Dermont as Musa *Audrey d'Hulstère as Roxy *Alice Ley as Flora *Delphine Moriau as Layla *Tania Garbarski as Tecna *Esther Aflalo as Stella 'Supporting Cast' *Elisabeth Guinand as Lorelei *Hélène Van Dyck as Tiger Lily *Sophie Frison as Annabelle *Micheline Tziamalis as Sophie *Angelique Leuleux as Margot *Thibaut Delmotte as Naoki *Nicolas Matthys as Ace *Alexis Flamand as Matt Brazilian Portuguese voices Main Cast *Andrea Murucci as Narrator * Fabíola Giardino as Bloom *Jullie as Roxy *Flávia Fontenelle as Aisha *Mariana Torres as Musa *Adriana Torres as Flora *Luisa Viott as Flora (EP) *Ana Lúcia Menezes as Stella/ Young Stella *Iara Riça as Tecna Supporting Cast *Izabel Lira as Margot *Miriam Ficher as Evans *Daniel Müller as Cliff *Priscila Amorim as Silke *Jorge Lucas as Vincenzo *Luisa Chaster as Sinka *Lhays Lacêdo as Vertigo *Luisa Viott as Stoney *Rodrigo Oliveira as Gomez *Evie Saide as Lorelei *Elida L'astoria as Wendy Darling *Carol Crespo as Louise *Sylvia Salustti as Annabelle *Aline Ghezzi as Venomya *Regina Maria Maia as Nadine *Renan Ribeiro as Smee *Camilla Andrade as The Spirit of the World of Dreams *Fabrício Vila Verde as Naoki *Clécio Souto as Jim *Sylvia Sallusti as Tinker Bell (season 1) *Sarito Rodrigues as Tinker Bell (season 2) *Larissa de Lara a Yu *Rita Lopes as Sophie *Mário Cardoso as Tony Additional Voices ''' *Camilla Andrade *Carol Crespo *Erick Bougleux *Evie Saide *Jorge Lucas *Larissa de Lara *Luiz Carlos Persy *Marco Ribeiro *Mário Cardoso *Priscila Amorim *Regina Maria Maia *Renan Ribeiro *Rita Lopes *Rodrigo Oliveira *Sandra Vieira *Sylvia Sallusti *Yago Machado Finnish voices '''Main Cast *Reetta Korhonen as Bloom *Tiiamari Mikkola as Layla *Saara Aalto as Musa (season 1) *Taru Tikkanen as Musa (season 2) *Raili Raitala as Tecna *Saara Lehtonen as Flora *Annituuli Kasurinen as Roxy *Susanna Karvinen as Stella German Voice Artists Main Cast ''' *Jill Schulz as Bloom *Sarah Riedel as Flora *Ilona Brokowski as Layla *Saskia Bellahn as Roxy *Inken Baxmeier as Musa *Ann Vielhaben as Tecna *Wicki Kalaitzi as Stella '''Supporting Cast *Merete Brettschneider as Tinkerbell (season 1) & Annabelle *Flemming Stein as Naoki *Katharina von Keller as Nadine *Jannika Jira as Yu *Dagmar Dreke as Tinkerbell (season 2) *Manuela Bäcker as Sinka *Jennifer Böttcher as Vertigo *Dorothee Sturz as Virus *Jenny Maria Meyer as The Spirit of the World of Dreams *Maja Maneiro as Tiger Lily *Patrick Bach as Matt Barrie *Kerstin Draeger as Evans *Tobias Schmidt as Jim Hook *Matthias Klimsa as Smee *Robert Kotulla as Shaman *Julia Fölster as Mermaid #1 *Arlette Stanschus as Mermaid #2 & Lorelei *Franciska Friede as Mermaid #3 *Kristina von Weltzien as Sophie *Nadine Schreier as Silke *Sascha Rotermund as Sebastian *Jens Wendland as Gomez *Timo Kinzel as Cliff *Dirk Stollberg as Ace Japanese Voice Talents Main Cast *Lynn as Bloom *Yuri Noguchi as Musa *Arisa Shida as Aisha *Rie Suegara as Flora *Sanae Nakata as Tecna *Eri Inagawa as Stella Hebrew Voice Artists 'Main Cast' *Miya Kadosh as Bloom and Roxy *Rona Bekerman as Tecna *Mona Moore as Flora *Hadar Shahaf as Layla and Musa *Einat Azulay as Stella Secondary Cast ' *Mona Moore as Lorelei *Miya Kadosh as Evans Russian Voices ' Main Cast *Larisa Nekipelova as Bloom *Yulia Cherkasova as Musa *Iva Solonitsyna as Layla and Flora *Ekaterina Semenova as Stella and Roxy *Yulia Cherkasova as Tecna Credited European Portuguese Voice-over Cast ' Main Cast ' European Spanish Voice Cast *María Teresa Mira as Bloom *Marta Sainz as Stella *Mercedes Espinoza as Musa *Pilar Aguado as Flora *Diana Torres as Layla *Carolina Tak as Tecna Polish Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Zuzanna Galia as The Narrator *Marta Czarkowska as Bloom *Magdalena Wasylik as Flora *Dorota Furtak-Masica as Layla *Marta Dylewska as Tecna *Antonina Kozłowicz as Stella *Joanna Kudelska as Musa *Marta Dobecka as Roxy Supporting Characters *Ewa Serwa as Margot, Madelyn's Mother (ep. 9), Tinker Bell (ep. 14) *Maksymilian Michasiów as Smee *Leszek Filipowicz as The Shaman, Tony (ep. 7) and episodes *Zuzanna Galia as Annabelle *Maksymilian Bogumił as Detective Gómez *Maciej Kowalik as Ace *Marta Dobecka as Sophie (ep. 5-6, 13) *Agata Paszkowska as Tiger Lily (ep. 21, 23-25) *Beniamin Lewandowski as Naoki *Karol Gajos *Justyna Kowalska as Detective Evans *Maciej Kosmala *Kim Grygierzec as Lorelei (eps. 7-10) *Adam Pluciński as Vincenzo (eps. 7, 13) *Maciej Dybowski as Cliff *Anna Gajewska as Vertigo (ep. 15), Wendy Darling (ep. 14) Trailers 'USA' 'Season 1' 'Video' Coming Soon ''' Cast ' 'Season 2' 'Video' '''Coming soon' 'Cast' Latin America (Venezuela) 'Season 1' 'Video' coming soon 'Cast' 'Season 2 'Video ' '''coming soon' ''' Cast ' '''Original/Italian' ''' Season 1' ' Video ' '''coming soon' ''' Cast ' ' Season 2' 'Video ' '''coming soon' ''' Cast ' '''Russian/Karusel' Season 1 ''' Video ' ' Coming soon''' ''' Cast ' 'Season 2''' . Video ' ' Coming ' ' Season 2 ' ' Video ' ' Coming ' ' Cast ' ' Brazilian Portuguese/Netflix ''' Season 1 ' ' Video ' ' Coming ' ' Cast ' ' Season 2 ' ' Video ' ' Coming ' ' Cast ' ' French/Netflix ' ' Season 1 ' ' Video ' ' Coming ' ' Cast ' ' Season 2 ' ' Video ' ' Coming ' ' Cast ' ' Polish/Netflix ' ' Coming soon ' Credits 'Italian/Original' 'Season 1' '''Coming soon' ''' Season 2' '''coming soon' 'English/Netflix' 'Season 1' Coming soon ''' Season 2' '''coming soon' The Latin Spanish/Netflix ''' Season 1''' WCWOWEp1cred.png|Episode 1 WCWOWEp2cred.png|Episode 2 ''' Season 2' '''coming soon' Danish/Netflix ''' Season 1 & 2 ''' Category:Shows on Netflix Category:Netflix Originals Category:Shows on Rai Gulp Category:Dubbed in Spain Category:Dubbed in Portugal Category:Dubbed in Greece Category:Dubbed in Denmark Category:Dubbed in Japan Category:Dubbed in Norway Category:Dubbed by 3Beep audio Category:Web Animation Category:Dubbed by DuArt Film and Video Category:Dubbed in the United States Category:Dubbed in Germany Category:Dubbed in Finland Category:Dubbed in Venezuela Category:Italian Animated Shows